A Hero's Hero
by UkUsOtpFangirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered why I am obsessed with Heroes? Well I the United States of America am here to tell you why! (( Okay this is a story that is in America's point of view about why he is in love with heroes, It is based on WW2 and It has UkUs in it or atleast they are a couple so ..yeah It also has onesided PruAme and one scene between Captian America x America so good stuff))


**Right So this story is about WW2 America and England It is UKUS but also has onesided PruAme and a scene between Captian America x America ( trust me though its not what you think)**

**Oh Underlined and Italised means modern day while not underlined, bold , or italised means flashback **

**With no Futher Aduo **

A Hero's Hero

_It wasnt that I wanted to be the hero but that I was saved so much by superheroes that I wanted to create a hero that could save the world. I was Spiderman's Mary Jane, IronMan's Pepper , SuperMan's Louis Lane... ext. Any time there was a crisis I would always be captured and saved. I didn't mean to get captured all the time it just happend and everytime it happened I fell more and more in love with the concept of heroes. At first I just thanked the hero but now I am completly obbsessed with them. I still remember the first time it happened, it was during world war 2..._

_* werid flashbaack thingy* _

" I don't know England would that attack be logical, look the Germans could easily go around and attack us from behind." I said pointing to a map, he wanted to station a frontal assault on a River just on the outskirts of Paris,but I showed him that if the Germans just wanted to take a extra bit of time they could go around the mountins and kill us all.

" I hate to interupt but if a small platoon went in and kept close but seperated then we could easily get into the extermination camps and free the prisioners." I looked at Captain Rogers and smiled, he may have been a show boy to the Public but damn was he a good plan stratigist.

" Yes Captian Rogers I think that might actually be able to work, England what do you think?" England gave me the most sour jealous look I had ever seen him make, I knew he didn't like Captian Rogers but still he shouldn't have been jealous, I wasn't going to leave him for the show boy.

" Depends." England said shortly amd quickly. " How small of a platoon Captain Rogers?" His voice was filled with hate and jealousy. " I don't wish to risk the life of my men for somthing that might not be able to work."

" None of your men at all but I was thinking I could team up with Brain Braddock and together we could easily take down any Germans in our way."

" Captian Britannia? Why in the bloody hell would I want another showboy here to take America's attention away from the war!" England started yelled and throwing a tantrum, to which I turned to all generals and other highly decorated officers in the tent and told them to hurry and leave that things could get ugly.

" Arthur your not being vary nice, Captain Britannia could help Captain Rogers win this battle for us." I yelled at England and he turned to me with angry tears in his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

" Why America? Why? I see why you like that show boy over me? "

" E-England. I don't love him over you. But he is a hero in the peoples eyes as well as the soldiers, he wants to bring this war to an end. As do I England I just want you to understand one thing. Are you listening?" I say whipping the tears from his eyes.

" Y-Yes? Wh-what?"

" Your always going to be my number one hero." He chuckles and kisses me slowly and tenderly.

Just then Prussia runs through the tent his face all bloddy and sweaty, but there was too much blood on his face for the sweat to run it off. He suddenly slams his hand over my mouth and I suddenly starting dizzy before it all went black. I do vagly recall someone yelling " ."

*time skip*

I awoke to chuckeling well a nevil sounding laugh that I knew it could only belong to one person. " P-Prussia? " I asked and tried to stand only to find I was tried looking down I find that I'm tied to a chair with A LOT of rope. The rope was the first thing I noticed at the time but what I didnt know that under the rope was me in a EXTREMELY short dress.

" Kessesesese Finally awake my little birdy." He laughed and came out of the shadows like a ceral killer, The blood was off his face but he looked sorta sad and upset. Of course of my niave unable to read the atmosphere attatuide I opened my big mouth and asked " Why are you so sad?"

" Sad? The awesomeness that is me isnt sad, i'm just thinking of what your duties willl be when the war is over and your my bride."

" YOUR BRIDE?!" I say in a mix of shock and confussion." What do you mean your bride. Only I can choose whom I want to marry."

He laughs and pats my head." Oh my little chickadee, there is still so much about the world you do not know. If the Axis wins the war you will belong to us, and Ive already cleared it with brother that you will be mine."

" And what makes you think your going to win?" I says as he leans down is about to capture my lips when there was an explosion and the door flew off its hinges and hit gilbert right in the face sending him sprawling just feet away.

Then a man dressed in the most rediculous of Fashions runs in shild in hand and red white and blue costume in place, he was what France would say a fashion desister. But alas he was a super hero and was here to save me so I shouldnt complain on what he wears.

England is right behind him oh how I was over joyied England my one true love was here, he ran over and started to unbind me from the chair, unfortunatly the ropes had cut deep into my skin so England had to leave qutie a few in to stop the bleeding that was sure ti happen if they werre taken out. He picked me up and told Captian Rogers I was ingured that he would take me straight to the medical tent and be right back for him.

" Dont worry I want to get as much information out of this snake as possiable, Take as much time as you need, stay with , He needs you more then I do right now."

I think that was the first time Arthur actually started to like Captian America, or atleast thought noble of what he was doing, see to England everything is set up as a list with Royality to Pesentry. It may sound strange but thats how the man works, common people who do nothing for the community he thinks as pessents, People like firefighter or police officers he thinks as nobles, while he leaves soldiers and himself( self-consided I know) as royalty.

Picking me up in a bridel style England runs and softly sits me in the back seat of the jeep he and Captain Rogers came here in, and speeds away back toward camp, he was going so fast that I think modern day police would just say " Screw it, I cant catch him." or atleast in my opinion I was kind of in and out of it, so he may have been going slower then what I thought he was.

However prehaps 25 minutes to an hour later hes carrying me though the camp and toward the medical tent, I am greatful that no soldier were hurt and had to be in there for 2 reasons, 1 I didnt like to see anyone hurt and 2 I didnt want anyone to see in a state of harm, be cause I was hurt then their moral would be lowered and they wouldnt think they were winning the war.

The Doctors and nurses worked diligently and hard for hours apon hours, I know because they couldnt allow me to go to sleep at all. Finally after what seemed like forever but in reality was only 8 hours was the surgery done, the ropes were gone and I was all bandaged up, the doctors even removed the dress and put me in a night gown and sent me by another soldier to carry me to my and Englands tent, where they said I wouldnt be allowed to leave for a few weeks.

Soon after I was laid down onto my bed, England and Captain rogers, came in. " , , are you okay?"

" Yes Captain America I am thank you. I do wish to thank you properly for saving me, I know England will not get mad when I do this though." England gave me a look and I returned the look only then did he know what I mean. Captain Rogers leaned down and I leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

When I pulled back he was blushing like a schoolgirl who had their first kiss. " Mr.-Mr. A-America" he studdered out.

" That was a kiss of Luck Captain America. You see when a National Personification gives a kiss to a regular human the human is gifted by lady luck, no matter what the human does for the rest of their life they will have a bit of luck behind it, It may be a strange reward I mind you, but It is one of the best gifts I can bestow onto you, thank you for saving me."

_* End flashback thingy*_

_I look to the rest of my fellow nations who were ingrossed so much into the story that they didnt even realise that it been time to go a long time ago. I looked over to England who just had a smile on his face, he knew he was more then happy that the " Show Boy " had saved me from " Red Skull Gilbert." and thankful that I wasnt a prussian bride, because I was only allowed to be married to a strong British intelligent ex-pirate Empire._


End file.
